The invention relates to a dust protector, more particularly, to a dust protector used especially to cover a body of machine and hydraulic piston rod.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional dust protector of the prior art, which is used to sheath a hydraulic piston rod (A) or a body of a machine to protect it from dust. Accordingly, it is made of rubber material and includes a hollow collapsible tube member (1) having plurality of pleated units (11). Though such dust protector can cover a hydraulic piston rod, it has the following defects.
Since the dust protector is made by a molding process, it has an exact predetermined length. Therefore, it can cover only a piston rod of a certain size. To cover piston rods of differing lengths, more particularly of super length, several molds must be used, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.